


Day 7: Making Out in Front of the Fireplace

by Venusdoom3



Series: 25 Days of Stucky Christmas Challenge [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 days of Christmas challenge, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, But Mostly Smut, Fireplaces, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: "Why do I love you?" Steve echoed the original question, shaking his head in disbelief. "D'ya have all night?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this was written by hand in the foyer of an elementary school, so... that was a thing that happened.

It hadn't been a good day.

From the moment he woke up, Bucky was... off. He sat in silence at the breakfast table, staring into his sugar-laden cup of coffee, taking the occasional nibble of the toast Steve set in front of him, but when he pushed himself away from the table, he had hardly consumed anything.

He showered alone, which was unusual for a Saturday morning when they awoke at the same time.

When Steve suggested going for a walk around the neighborhood, sitting on the rooftop deck to enjoy the sunshine while they had it, or even going back to bed – the _wink, wink_ was implicit – Bucky shook his head, instead curling up in the window seat built into their large bay window and scribbling frantically in his journal. He had burnt through about four marble notebooks in the seven months since he came out of cryo for good, but he wouldn't let Steve read any of them. Steve respected his boundaries, but he always wondered what was going on in Bucky's mind while he wrote in those notebooks, especially since he only wrote when he was having one of his bad days. He could spend hours with his face buried in his notebook, so Steve reluctantly left him to it.

Bucky refused to eat lunch, somehow crunching his large body into an even smaller ball in the window seat and giving Steve a look that Steve fervently hoped wasn't as mistrustful as it appeared.

In the afternoon, ready to crawl out of his skin, Steve stepped out to pick up a few groceries, hoping one of Bucky's favorite meals would cheer him up a little. It was a long shot, but worth a try. When he returned, Bucky was still in the window, though no longer writing; now, he just stared out at the darkening sky. Steve set the groceries on the kitchen counter and returned to the living room, standing a prudent distance away with his hands in his pockets; he knew from experience it was best not to touch Bucky on one of his bad days unless he himself initiated it.

"Hey."

Bucky looked up, a lock of hair escaping his stubby ponytail and drifting over his face. He didn't move to brush it away.

Steve's fingers itched with the need to tuck that lock of hair behind Bucky's ear, but he didn't. "I'm just about to make dinner. You hungry?"

Bucky gave a minute nod, watching him with a completely unearned wariness, but Steve beamed nonetheless. At least he was communicating.

Once dinner was ready, Steve managed to coax Bucky to the table; it was easier than it might've been had Bucky not been ravenous and had their supper not smelled outrageously good. With Bucky seated, Steve set down the casserole dish with a flourish. "Shepherd's pie, as close to the recipe your mom gave us as I could remember."

Bucky's smile was a little strained but genuine, his eyes crinkling at the corners, and Steve's chest finally expanded, allowing him to take a full breath for the first time all day.

They ate in relative silence, only broken by the clink of forks against plates, though softened by the crooning voice of Ella Fitzgerald from the turntable in the living room. Steve occasionally thought of something to say, but he steered clear of questions or anything else that would require Bucky to answer. He would come around in his own time.

After dinner, when the leftovers were stowed in the fridge and the dishes stacked in the dishwasher, Bucky settled himself into the corner of the couch with one knee pulled up to his chest, his chin resting on it. Steve knelt in front of the fireplace, throwing a look over his shoulder. "I'm gonna light a fire, okay?" Another nod, slightly more perceptible this time, was his response, and he gave Bucky a little smile before returning his attention to the fireplace.

When Steve had the fire roaring, he sat back a few feet and stared into it, giving a contented sigh. "This is great, huh? What we wouldn't have given for one of these back in '38."

"Why do you love me?"

Bucky's voice, somewhat hoarse from disuse after not speaking all day, almost made Steve jump, but the words themselves were what really stunned him. "Bucky, _what_?"

"You heard me."

"Why do I love you?" Steve echoed the original question, shaking his head in disbelief. "D'ya have all night?"

Bucky was quiet again, and Steve took a deep breath and let it out slowly, using the moment to think about where to begin. _Because I always have_ sprang immediately to mind, but he dismissed it, knowing damn well Bucky would explode at even the suggestion that _status quo_ had anything to do with Steve's feelings.

"Okay," Steve said after a moment, turning to face away from the fire and toward Bucky. "I'll start with this. I love you because you're _good_. Because you care about people, and you take care of people, and you have actual empathy for people."

"I've killed a lot of people," Bucky mumbled, not meeting Steve's eyes.

Steve ignored him. "I love you because you've known me since I was knee high and you _still_ want me around for some reason."

Bucky's lips twitched at that.

"Because you know me better than anyone else ever has," Steve continued, "and you understand me. Because you're incredibly smart, and clever, and charming, and everybody who's ever met you has fallen a little bit in love with you. I bet there are hundred-year-old women out there who still think about you and swoon."

Rolling his eyes, Bucky was less successful at suppressing his smile that time.

"Because you're gentle when it matters." Steve's eyes remained locked with Bucky's even as Bucky slid off the couch and crawled over to sit beside him, leaning his bulky arm against Steve's. "Because you trust me no matter what. You know I'd never hurt you, or lie to you, or betray you. Because you let me see all of you, not just the good parts, and you know that no matter what you show me, I'm always going to love you. Unconditionally."

Steve turned his head to find Bucky staring up at him, steel blue eyes glossy with unshed tears. "How'd I get so lucky?"

Heart swelling, Steve maneuvered them until Bucky lay on his back on the carpet in front of the crackling fireplace with Steve hovering over him. "Didn't you just hear me?" he murmured with a smile. " _I'm_ the lucky one. And I wasn't finished, either." He bent and brushed Bucky's lips with his own, earning a soft, whimpery sound from Bucky. "You're an incredible kisser." Steve buried his face in Bucky's neck and breathed in, letting out a delighted sigh when he pulled back. "You smell amazing." He brushed aside the collar of Bucky's thermal shirt and drew the flat of his tongue in a long stripe over Bucky's collarbone. "You taste even better."

"Steve..."

"I'm not done." Steve pushed up the hem of Bucky's shirt, running his hand over Bucky's tummy. "You have abs for days." Pushing the shirt higher until it bunched under Bucky's arms, Steve continued, "and pecs, _mmm_ , God." He laved the lower curve of Bucky's chest muscle with his tongue, circling the nipple and smiling at Bucky's soft gasp. Pushing insistently at the bottom of the shirt, Steve guided it over Bucky's head and tossed it aside before running both hands down Bucky's bulging arms. "These biceps turn me on like crazy," he breathed, trailing his fingers down Bucky's forearms and twining his fingers with Bucky's, both flesh and metal. "Your hands fit my hands perfectly." He kissed the back of each of Bucky's hands, noting that the moment when the last of the rime of ice coating Bucky all day melted away was when Steve's lips touched the metal hand.

"Stevie, baby, you're too good for me," Bucky whispered, tugging their hands to his chest and clasping them over his heart. "I don't deserve you, sugar."

"Shh." Steve kissed Bucky's hands again and then moved downward with a wicked grin. " _Still_ not done."

"Oh, Jesus. You're gonna kill me."

Steve shook his head, kissing his way down the sparse trail of dark hair leading down from Bucky's bellybutton. "I also love this. The hair's so soft." He abandoned his path to tug Bucky's track pants down a bare couple of inches, just enough to expose the upper curves of his hip bones. "And these, _goddamn_ ," Steve marveled, tracing each of his index fingers down one side of Bucky's v-lines.

"Nngh." Bucky's fingers dug into the carpet on either side of him when Steve fell short of allowing his hands to meet in the middle where Bucky clearly wanted them.

Steve hooked his fingers under the elastic waistband of Bucky's pants and stripped them off, leaving Bucky wearing nothing but his underwear and his adorably floppy gray wool socks. "There," Steve muttered, sliding his hands up the hair on Bucky's shins. "Now I can see more things I love. Want me to tell you?"

"Fuck – God – yes," Bucky panted, squirming for more contact. His underwear was alarmingly distended by his obvious arousal, but Steve wasn't ready to tend to that just yet. " _Please_."

With a gentle, teasing smile, Steve lifted one of Bucky's sock-clad feet and tickled the bottom, making Bucky release an indignant squawk. "I love that I know all the places you're ticklish."

"Fucker—"

"And," Steve continued, kissing his way up the inside of Bucky's calf, leaving it to rest on Steve's shoulder while he lifted the other leg to match. "I love how wound up you get when I tease you."

Bucky moaned, a soft, pitiable sound, but sucked in a deep, shuddery breath when Steve kissed the inside of both knees before moving further up to suck light marks onto the tender skin of Bucky's inner thighs.

"I love these legs – so strong and fast." Steve nibbled lightly, and Bucky whimpered, too far gone to continue complaining. "These thighs are un-fucking-real, baby. Nice and solid, but I can make them tremble, can't I?"

A jerky nod was all Bucky could manage in return.

"And I love this," Steve mumbled into Bucky's skin, still lapping at Bucky's inner thighs while Steve's hands slid up the back of Bucky's legs to cup his ass. "I've never seen an ass nicer than yours. Mmm, such a juicy, tight bubble butt – something I can really hold onto." He illustrated that by kneading Bucky's ass with a firm touch, knowing how much Bucky loved it that way.

"Baby, I could eat you out all… fucking… night," Steve whispered, his hot breath ghosting over Bucky's crotch, and he watched with a little thrill as Bucky's cock jumped within its fabric confines.

"Stevie, please." Bucky was begging now, which was so hot Steve worried he himself might come in his pants before he got Bucky off, and that wouldn't do. Not tonight.

Meeting Bucky's eyes, Steve lifted the elastic of Bucky's underwear and dragged it downward. It couldn’t go far with Bucky's thighs all but wrapped around Steve's head, so Steve settled for tucking the waistband behind Bucky's balls. "These… I fucking love these." Steve dipped down to kiss the furrowed skin and  sucked one ball into his mouth, making pleased noises as he rolled it around on his tongue.

When Steve finished giving both balls the same treatment, Bucky was panting and writhing with need. "My poor baby," Steve murmured, letting the sounds from his lips vibrate against Bucky's skin and making him sob. "Do you believe me yet that I love _all_ of you?"

Bucky nodded fiercely, moaning, and Steve finally relented, wrapping his hand around the base of Bucky's cock.

"Okay, baby. Just one more thing and I'll be done." Steve chuckled at the cross grunt that earned him. "I could write tributes to this dick," he murmured, biting his lip. "It's _perfect_. So big and thick and hard just for me. Fuck, I love when it gets nice and wet for me like this."

Steve swiped the tip of his tongue over the head, savoring the precome he collected and the jolt Bucky gave at the meager contact. "Ah, God, you taste so good," Steve moaned. "I gotta have more of you, babe. I _love_ having you in my mouth, any way I can get you."

He closed his lips around the head of Bucky's cock with every intention of sliding all the way down, but it turned out he didn't need to; the second the heat of his mouth encased even the first inch, Bucky arched off the floor with a hoarse scream, flooding Steve's willing mouth with come, the sudden movement of his hips shoving his dick further into Steve's mouth. Steve managed to swallow most of what Bucky spilled onto his tongue, but after he gave one long suck up Bucky's length and released him, Steve's lips and chin were smeared with Bucky's release, which he wiped off with the back of one shaking hand.

Steve was about to plaster himself to Bucky and kiss him stupid, but Bucky sat up instead, forcing Steve to pull back. "Clothes off," Bucky growled, wild-eyed, and Steve obeyed, stripping himself naked and kicking aside his discarded clothes. "Get back down here on your knees and lean back."

Steve complied without a peep, bracing his hands on the floor behind him. The position put him weirdly on display, but the way Bucky's eyes gleamed as they took him in made any discomfort worth it.

With no warning, Bucky threw himself at Steve, clutching his thighs and commencing a suckjob that was faster, harder, and sloppier than Steve had ever experienced in his life. He let out a shocked groan, staring down his own torso at Bucky's dark head bobbing almost viciously in his lap, red lips sliding, sinfully tight, up and down Steve's length so fast it was all a blur. Either that, or the blur was Steve's vision faltering as his brain tried to process the shockwaves of pleasure Bucky caused.

The tight suction and the obscenely wet sounds and the sight of Bucky hunched over his lap, sucking his cock like a drowning man sucks oxygen, was all too much, and Steve came with his head thrown back and heated groans spilling from his lips. When he was able to open his bleary eyes, he found Bucky kneeling in front of him, their bare knees touching and his hands resting on Steve's thighs.

"Thank you," Bucky said, and Steve's forehead creased in a frown.

"For what?"

"For loving me the way you do."

Steve brushed that wayward lock of hair off Bucky's forehead and tucked it behind his ear. "I could never feel any other way about you, Buck. You're it for me. You're everything."

Then his lap was full of Bucky again, this time with Bucky's arms and legs wrapped around him like a monkey in a tree, and Bucky was kissing him, surprisingly slow and sweet considering what his mouth had been up to just a minute before. "Stevie," Bucky whispered, his lips still touching Steve's, "don't ever leave me, okay?"

"Do I need to show you again?" Steve teased.

Bucky smiled, his eyes crinkling again, and climbed out of Steve's lap to stretch out on the floor in front of the fire, gazing expectantly at him. "Well, y'know, it couldn't hurt."

**

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://venusdoom3.tumblr.com) if you like, and please leave comments and kudos if you enjoy the fic!


End file.
